Vehicle steering wheels may be used by a driver of the vehicle to provide directional control of the vehicle. Autonomous vehicles are provided with advanced sensors, electronics, and controllers to provide directional control of the vehicle without driver intervention. An operator of the autonomous vehicle may be able to perform non-driving activities while the autonomous vehicle is controlled by the advanced sensors, electronics, or controllers.